


HP地牢中【卢娜】

by yuanxilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly
Summary: 一直在想，卢娜那样的女孩，就算是在暗无天日的地牢中，也会像月亮一样温柔明亮吧。
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Garrick Ollivander
Kudos: 4





	HP地牢中【卢娜】

**Author's Note:**

> 奥利凡德视角，跟着原著时间线走  
> 卢娜实在是不好写  
> 改归罗琳的通通归罗琳

“你告诉过我，只要用了别人的魔杖，问题就解决了！”

地牢，黑暗，黑魔王，钻心咒，尖叫，和无法忍受的痛苦。

“不！不！我求求您，我求求您……”

没有魔杖，他蜷缩在石头地面上，像任人宰割的猪。

“你竟敢欺骗伏地魔大人，奥利凡德！”

黑魔王的声音狂暴而愤怒，他的头仿佛被利剑劈开，身体已不受大脑控制，只是凭着生存本能在哀求。

“我没有……我发誓我没有……”

“你想帮助波特，你想帮助波特从我手上逃走！”

“我发誓我没有……我以为换一根魔杖会管用……”

求求你了，让我死吧，给我一个干净利落的索命咒吧……

暴怒的质问从远方传来，他听不清楚，他不知道。

“撒谎！”

“求求您……我求求您……”他哀求着，不是因为惧怕死亡，只是因为那让人发疯的痛苦。可笑，他亲手制作的魔杖，现在却让自己生死不如。

苍白的手举起，紫杉木光滑的表面映着冷光。

黑暗破碎了，血红色从某一个点蔓延开。他全身的骨头都在燃烧，他的眼球在脑壳里疯狂转动着，求你了，快停下，让我死吧……

“奥利凡德先生？您醒醒，别怕，这里没有别人……醒醒，别怕……”

不知过了多长时间，奥利凡德听到一个轻灵柔和的声音，这声音一遍遍重复着，可能已经持续了很长时间，只是他刚意识到。

他渐渐从梦魇中醒了过来，大口呼吸着。声音的主人半跪在他身边，似乎长舒了一口气。

奥利凡德坐了起来，将薄毯子裹得更紧一点，擦了擦额头的冷汗。每天晚上，他都会重回那些地狱般的夜晚。恍惚间，他就会落入那些有关钻心咒的片段。

“奥利凡德先生，您感觉怎么样？”

地牢里这段日子，他的眼睛越来越看不清楚了。他模糊地看到黑暗中的女孩，想起六年前的那个阳光明媚的正午，“洛夫古德小姐？”

“是的，您叫我卢娜就可以了，”卢娜仔细端详着他，“你是被骚扰虻缠住了吗？”

“骚扰……什么？”奥利凡德愣住了。

“骚扰虻是一种小飞虫，它们是隐形的会飘到你的耳朵里，把你的耳朵搞乱。”卢娜用手拍打着空气，好像在驱赶看不见的大飞蛾。

一束淡淡的月光从地牢高处的天窗里投进来，奥利凡德能看到她浅色的眼睛和眉毛。他并不意外有人来陪他，这些日子以来，孩子、女人、男人和老人被扔进地牢，又被带走。他们也许是幸运地被放了出去，也许是被关进了阿兹卡班，也可能是被处死了，然后，他又孤独一人。

但这个女孩很不寻常，她看上去不过十五六岁，却很是镇定，好像她天天都被关进地牢一样。奥利凡德凝视着她，不知说什么。毕竟，这里不适合说寻常那些表示欢迎的话。

卢娜并没有在意，她站了起来，环顾着不大的地牢，对着空气含混不清地说道，“我是在回家的火车上被食死徒抓来的……我想应该是我爸爸惹到他们了吧……这是哪儿？这里没有别人了吗？”

的确，绑架亲属让孩子循规蹈矩，是食死徒常用的把戏。奥利凡德知道自己为什么一直呆在这里，黑魔王保不准什么时候需要再来拷问他，所以让他一直活着。食死徒们的魔杖消耗很大，经常有人需要一根新魔杖，把他关在这里，多方便啊……只是这个孩子大概很快就要被带走了，奥利凡德不愿与她过多攀谈，只是简略地告知了这里的情况。

“这里是马尔福庄园的地牢，黑魔王有时会住在这里。墙角有一个小卫生间，如果你有需要的话。我们每天有一壶水，虫尾巴每天早晚会把食物送进来，”他顿了一下又说，“没有办法逃出去。”

奥利凡德闭上了眼睛，他不是不希望有一个可以说话的人，但一次次猝不及防的离别就像冰冻咒一样冻结了他的内心。他最后一个朋友，霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究教授凯瑞迪·布巴吉，是一个善良坚定的女人。她跟他说了很多麻瓜的事，车水马龙，地铁飞机，就像一道闪闪发亮的门，通向地牢外的世界。然后她被黑魔王带了出去，奥利凡德听见上方她恐惧的尖叫，听见阿瓦达索命咒射出，听见那条蛇的撕咬声，那扇门轰然关闭了。自这以后，不再认识，就不会悲伤。

卢娜走到狭小的天窗前，踮起脚尖仰着头，平静地看着外面，“今天的星星很亮，特别是火星。费伦兹教授说过，火星预示着战争……不过我想人类的确不太擅长这些事。”

奥利凡德对星星或者费伦兹教授都不感兴趣。以前，他经常扒着天窗，几小时几小时地向外看。后来，他不再看向外面，天窗的唯一作用只是辨别晨昏。他不再计算被关进来的天数，最常做的事是蜷缩在角落睡觉。

“睡觉吧，孩子，天都快亮了。”奥利凡德的头很疼，近来他愈发虚弱了。

“哦，好的。”卢娜望着光秃秃的石头地面，把自己的斗篷解下来，仔细地铺在天窗下。然后她又解下围巾，径直走向单薄的奥利凡德，“您可能需要它，这是我自己织的，很暖和。”

他愣了一下，接过了，他的确很需要一条围巾。奥利凡德被抓进来时是夏天，现在己经是十二月，虫尾巴给了他衣服和被子，但对阴冷地牢中的老人来说远远不够。卢娜又径直走了回去，很熟练地躺下，拉过斗篷的一角盖在身上，不一会儿就睡着了。奥利凡德看着她乱糟糟的长发，想起自己早夭的小女儿。

第二天，奥利凡德是被卢娜摇醒的。他有些不情愿地睁开眼，昨晚他很长时间才又睡着。卢娜举着两片面包和几根生菜，“奥利凡德先生，您看起来脸色很差，我想您需要尽快补充些食物。”

奥利凡德接过面包和生菜，就着水咽下。卢娜在他旁边坐下，举着自己那份早餐，奥利凡德看见她的手腕上有一大片乌青。

卢娜注意到他的目光，也开始研究她的伤，好像她刚刚注意到一样，“我想他们是很暴力，对吧？”她很感兴趣地看着她的手腕，仿佛那是别人的什么有趣的东西。

奥利凡德终于好好打量了她一番，发现她的古怪之处远不止手腕：她的一只耳朵上戴着一个小胡萝卜似的耳坠，脖子上的项链竟是用黄油啤酒的软木塞做成的。她的穿着倒还可以，是寻常的霍格沃茨拉文克劳学院校服，只是口袋鼓囊囊的。他听闻洛夫古德一家都疯疯癫癫的，老谢诺菲留斯更是时常在他的小报《唱唱反调》上发表一些奇奇怪怪的言论。不过他倒是挺喜欢这个小报的，主要是因为它去年刊登了神秘人复出的真相。

卢娜似乎觉察到了奥利凡德的想法，她叼着一根生菜，把口袋里的东西一个个掏出来。他诧异地看着她从口袋里拿出那么多东西，意识到口袋可能偷偷施了伸展咒。花里胡哨的眼镜，奇形怪状的石子，一些她耳朵上戴的小胡萝卜，几个拉文克劳的徽章，一本卷起来的《唱唱反调》，最后终于掏出了一个看上去平平无奇的金加隆。

卢娜看着加隆的侧面，有点难过地说，“我的朋友们很担心我……奥利凡德先生，您没有魔杖吧？”

奥利凡德盯着这堆玩意儿失望地摇了摇头，他原指望会有什么能帮他们逃出去的东西。他拿过《唱唱反调》，问，“我可以看一下吗，卢娜？”

卢娜不在乎地点点头，凝视着金加隆，看上去想用目光使它变形。

奥利凡德翻开第一页，头版上说，反对神秘人的巫师都应该把帮助哈利·波特放在第一位，他又翻了翻，内容竟很正常，一点都没有提到弯角鼾兽——当然，在现在这种局势下，报上的内容可谓大逆不道。他悲哀地想到，下一期的《唱唱反调》，大概就不会是这样了。

“我爸爸很爱我……所以他大概不会在《唱唱反调》上再为哈利说话了，”卢娜的眼睛里满是悲伤，“我想他现在一定很难过，他会很担心我。”

的确。

白天的时间很快过去，卢娜检查了地牢的每个角落，也被迫得出没有办法可以出去的结论。但她并没有太沮丧，而是展示了她与众不同的风度。卢娜用虫尾巴扔来的毯子把睡觉的地方弄得尽可能舒服，然后谈起了她和爸爸在瑞典那场探险。奥利凡德有一搭没一搭地听着，有点奇怪为什么洛夫古德一家这么坚信弯角鼾兽的存在。不过他还是接受了自由后去她家看弯角鼾兽的角的邀请——虽然他并不相信可以活着出去。

不管想与不想，太阳还是照常升起和落下，只不过有时会多一抹血色。卢娜的脑子里总是有许多疯狂的想象，她向奥利凡德介绍月亮青蛙和泡泡鼻涕怪，楠钩和阿古巴什吉特，奥利凡德觉得她虽然身处地牢，灵魂却可以在云彩上飘荡。卢娜很细心地照顾着他，有她陪着，奥利凡德发现自己不再做噩梦了。奥利凡德尽量提醒自己克制，他承受不了失去卢娜的痛苦，却总是忍不住说起作为一个魔杖制作人在世界各地寻找杖芯和魔杖木的精彩见闻。

“奥利凡德先生，魔杖的杖芯是只能用独角兽毛，龙心弦和凤凰尾羽吗？”

“哦，并不是。在以前，巫师们用的杖芯有很多种。有些顾客是用的祖上继承的，或者是他们家族信赖的魔法物质。还有一些居然是自己宠爱的猫狸子的胡须，在苏格兰度假时遇到的人鱼的毛发！”奥利凡德说起魔杖制作，总是滔滔不绝，“但是这样的物质做出的魔杖总是魔力不够强大，不够稳定，最好的魔杖的杖芯绝不会是白鲜枝条之类的东西。魔杖选择巫师，最好的魔杖应该包含拥有魔力强大的杖芯，并由精心挑选的与杖芯特性互补的材料做杖木，然后由魔杖来挑选对它最有吸引力的巫师……”

卢娜的眼神有点涣散，她打断奥利凡德的话，“那您知道一根夜骐羽毛做的魔杖吗？”

奥利凡德缩了一下，回答道，“是的，有一根老魔杖，传说中是的。不过这只是传说。”

“哦，您是因为这根魔杖被抓到这里的吗？”卢娜恍恍惚惚地说。

奥利凡德遮掩住惊慌，他想不出卢娜是怎么知道的，大概她的特殊才能就是一语道破不愉快的真相。他含混地说，“有这个原因，不过黑魔王主要是想知道他的魔杖遇到哈利·波特时为什么会失效。”

还好卢娜没再深究，她神游一般地点点头，哼起了歌。

牢门被打开，两个食死徒闯进来，一个粗暴地用魔杖轮番指着奥利凡德和卢娜，叫道，“快滚出来，洛夫古德！”

“去哪里？”卢娜站起来，她抚平袍子，拍了拍身上的灰。

“阿兹卡班啊，小姑娘。”他不怀好意地笑了，“马尔福家的地牢岂是你能住的？”

“哦，其实我不太喜欢阿兹卡班。”卢娜平静地说，走过去拾起斗篷和毯子。

奥利凡德手扶着墙支撑着站起来，感觉眼前发黑头晕目眩。他闭了闭眼，看到卢娜已经走到他的跟前，“我会想念你的，奥利凡德先生，我们一定都要活下去。”

奥利凡德看着卢娜月亮一般的眼睛，离别的话语却被一个年轻人打断。

“塞尔温，等一下。”

“你好，德拉科。”卢娜转过身，奥利凡德也认出了马尔福家的少爷。

在地牢里这么久，他也见过几次德拉科·马尔福。有时黑魔王不屑于自己施展钻心咒，便会将德拉科叫下来。奥利凡德对他并没有什么恨意，甚至还有点可怜他。德拉科并不像其他食死徒一样邪恶，只是被以家人性命为要挟。他在高塔上时没能杀掉邓布利多，施展钻心咒时手也一直在抖。

“黑魔王大人下了命令，不能让这个老头死，”德拉科没有看奥利凡德或卢娜，他看上去苍白而坚决，“但是他现在看上去快断气了，我们得留下这个女孩照顾他。”

“这真是黑魔王的意思？”另一个食死徒怀疑地说。

“等奥利凡德死了，你负责任？”德拉科粗暴地说，“这是我家的地牢，特拉弗斯。”

“好吧。”被叫做特拉弗斯的食死徒耸耸肩，招呼第二个食死徒离去。

德拉科依然没有看地牢中的两人，他召出一些对他们而言可谓是大餐的食物，又递给奥利凡德一条毯子。“照顾好奥利凡德，卢娜。”德拉科扔下这句话，关上牢门转身离去。

待德拉科走远，卢娜若有所思地说，“我们都觉得他还可以，你知道吗，在霍格沃茨时，他是男生学生会主席，却基本没找过格兰芬多学生的事。”

奥利凡德嗯了一声，只是有点奇怪德拉科为什么在家。

“今天是圣诞节前夕，他的确应该在家。不过他看起来不太开心，是吗？”

楼上传来怒吼和惨叫，似乎是伏地魔又一次没有抓到波特。

圣诞节前夕啊，奥利凡德恍惚想起对角巷的圣诞节，每个店铺前都装饰着漂亮的冬青树，榭寄生小枝和常春藤编成的花环随处可见，仙女坐在魔法变出的花丛中，不会融化的冰雕闪闪发光。盛大的烟火从天而降，奥利凡德沐浴在绚丽温暖的火星中，失去了意识。

他是被一阵清凉弄醒的，他感觉全身滚烫，关节酸疼，只有额头上的湿毛巾带来些许舒适。

“奥利凡德先生，您发烧了。我小时候时妈妈会这样帮我降温，还会让我喝一种很甜的魔药，”卢娜温柔地用湿毛巾擦拭着奥利凡德的脸，难受地说，“但现在我只有麻瓜的办法了。”

“没事的，过几天就好了。”奥利凡德的声音嘶哑。德拉科说的不错，他经常发烧，糟糕的环境和黑魔王不固定的折磨让他的身体每况愈下，他能感到自己生命从身体里一点点流失。

“您得吃点东西，”卢娜把那碗奢侈的甜粥端过来，一口一口喂他。他勉强吃了一点，昏昏沉沉地睡去。

奥利凡德连着发了几天烧，几乎已经不能动了，卢娜手足无措。虫尾巴给，或者说施舍了他一点药，但并没有起任何作用，德拉科也没再来过。谁能想到，让奥利凡德活下去的人，是他们除了伏地魔外最痛恨的人。

那天，奥利凡德从昏迷中醒来，意识到牢门前有一个像是蝙蝠的身影。他听到一个冷酷低沉的声音，“他是怎么了？我需要他给我制作两根魔杖。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普，杀害邓布利多的凶手，霍格沃茨现任校长。奥利凡德闭上眼睛，他已经昧着良心给食死徒们做了不少魔杖，反正现在他也快死了，何必理这个黑魔王的狗腿子。

“斯内普，他发烧了，不能做魔杖。”卢娜的声音不像平常那么恍惚，简直像斯内普一样冷了。

“虫尾巴，把门打开，学生急用。”

虫尾巴嘟囔着，似乎是霍格沃茨格兰芬多和斯莱特林的两个学生斗殴，两人的魔杖都折断了。

奥利凡德感到一根魔杖摆弄着他，让他一阵不舒服。虽然恶心，但他还有一件事需要问，“他们为什么不去找格里戈维奇，他怎么了？”

他恐惧听到答案，但答案却毫不迟疑地到来，“他死了，黑魔王杀了他。”

他害死了格里戈维奇。

沉重的负罪感压上心头，他对黑魔王透露的信息已经害死了格里戈维奇，是否还会害死哈利·波特和整个巫师界？

他想逃避，他想死去。

斯内普召出一小瓶绿色的魔药，和一盒制作魔杖的材料一起递给卢娜，“洛夫古德小姐，给他喝下去。我后天来取。”

“奥利凡德先生，喝一点吧。”

他不想喝，他想死。

“不活下去，怎么能出去呢，外面的天空很漂亮的。”

他不可能活着出去的。

“相信我，凤凰社一直在找我们，可能明天就出去了。”

不，凤凰社完了，黑魔王赢了，大势已去。

“哈利会救出我们的。”

大难不死的男孩自身难保，他不会意外在地牢里见到波特。

“我们的家人还等着我们回去呢，奥利凡德先生，你有家人的是吧？”

他的心颤抖了一下，他还有妻子和儿子，在对角巷他还有很多孩子——一根根亲手制作的魔杖。

“那个格兰芬多的学生还等着魔杖呢，没有魔杖，他活不下去的，求你了。”

他的小女儿是二十年前死去的，那时她还没毕业，没有随他在拉文克劳而是在格兰芬多。那天，对角巷里一个食死徒对一个小姑娘施钻心咒，她跑出去想要救出小女孩，魔杖却高高飞起折为两段，就如她那一刻截止的生命。

他微微地张开嘴，魔药流入口中。身体清凉起来，关节处的痛楚渐渐消退。果然是魔药大师啊……

斯内普将材料和工具备的很全，他许久没做，技艺却未曾生疏。虫尾巴一直盯着他们，以防他搞什么小动作。这样的环境下，奥利凡德难免做的潦草，他可惜地看着不完美的魔杖，又暗暗嘲笑了自己近乎偏执的职业操守。

病虽然好了，奥利凡德还是很虚弱。卢娜也肉眼可见地消瘦了下去，原来富有光泽的皮肤变得灰白，苍白的脸上似乎只剩一双眼睛。但她的奇思妙想并没有枯竭，还在构思着怎么重做拉文克劳的冠冕，希望回家能和爸爸一起做出来。

一天，两天，三天。一周，两周，三周。一月，二月，三月。日子艰难而黑暗，小小一方地牢似乎在一点点向地底下沉，带着越来越多的绝望和冰冷。奥利凡德没有去过阿兹卡班，但他理解了为什么在阿兹卡班待的太久的人，不是疯了，就是死了。

卢娜，是这里唯一的光，她属于森林中的独角兽或者云彩围绕的月亮。地牢里有人来有人走，卢娜照顾着每个人，毫不吝啬地给予她的善良和勇气。

事情的转机出现在四月。

楼上的大厅罕见地吵闹着，随着一声恐怖地、拖长的尖叫，一群捆在一起的人被押了进来。

“赫敏！赫敏！”一个男孩不顾一切地喊着，奥利凡德被吵醒了。他现在近乎动不了了，继续在墙角蜷缩着，倒是卢娜立刻站了起来。

“安静，别出声，我们需要想个办法——”

“哈利？”卢娜低语，“罗恩？是你吗？”

哈利·波特？他也被抓进来了吗？

“卢娜？”

“是，是我！哦，不，我不希望你们被抓到！”卢娜听起来有点激动。

“卢娜，你能帮我们把绳子解开吗？”

“哦，我想可以……我们有一个旧钉子可以用来割东西……稍等一下……”

楼上楼下都有人在尖叫，奥利凡德吃力地挪了挪，好让卢娜把钉子拿出来。

“你们不要动，”卢娜低声说，“罗恩，请别动！我看不见——”

“我的口袋！”韦斯莱家的男孩叫道，“在我的口袋里，有熄灯器，它里面有好多灯光！”

随着咔哒一声，地牢里亮了起来，奥利凡德试着睁开了眼，一个个小光球像小太阳一样悬挂着，让地牢第一次这么亮堂。他模糊地看见三个男孩和一个妖精被绑在一起，卢娜正用钉子对付着绳结。

“哦，这就容易多了，谢谢你，罗恩，”是卢娜在说话，“你好，迪安！”

楼上传来贝拉特里克斯的叫喊和一个女孩的惨叫。红头发男孩绕着地牢跑着，徒劳地试图幻影移形。

“没有出口，罗恩，”卢娜看着他毫无结果的努力，说，“这地牢根本逃不出去。起先我也试过，奥利凡德先生在这儿已经很久了，他什么都试过了。”

两个男孩依然无果地挣扎着，楼上女孩的尖叫越发惨烈。又一阵眩晕向奥利凡德袭来，不久之后，大难不死的男孩应该就要死了，胜利会又一次遥遥无期。

“靠后站，靠墙站成一排，别想轻举妄动，否则就杀了你们！”

是德拉科的声音，他将魔杖举在身前，拖着小妖精退了出去。牢门重重地关上了，同时啪的一声爆响回荡在地牢里。

光球飞回空中，照亮了地牢中间的家养小精灵。

家养小精灵？它可以进来？这就是说家养小精灵也可以出去？奥利凡德想到了这意味着什么，他想要站起来，却没有一点力气。

“好的。多比，我要你带上卢娜、迪安和奥利凡德先生，把他们带到——带到——”

“比尔和芙蓉家，汀奥斯郊区的贝壳小屋。”

一只家养小精灵的手抓住了他的手，一声爆响，熟悉的挤压感袭来，他感觉自己进入了未知的空间。

他出来了，他自由了，卢娜说的不错，哈利·波特救出了他们。小精灵把他们交给贝壳小屋的男主人后便匆匆消失，他被安置在一个朝向花园和大海的房间，芙蓉·德拉库尔在照顾他——三年前，在魔杖检测仪式上，他认识了这个漂亮的姑娘。

奥利凡德透过窗户，看到楼下又一群人出现在花园，他们围成一圈，不知道在干什么。片刻，其他人离开了黑头发的男孩，小精灵躺着，哈利独自一人，用铲子挖着什么。

他明白了，小精灵死了，哈利·波特在为它掘墓，没有用魔法。

卢娜裹着芙蓉的外套进来，她蜷缩在奥利凡德的床边，悲伤地传达了多比的死讯。韦斯莱家的男孩搀着受刑的女孩走了进来，帮她躺到床上，奥利凡德看到女孩的胳膊上刻着一个单词：Mudblood，鲜血淋漓。

海浪轻轻拍打着礁石，天逐渐亮了起来。卢娜想要出去和三个男孩一起掘墓，被芙蓉坚决地拦住了，但她坚持要对小精灵说最后几句话，房间里的人也一同出去。奥利凡德没办法下床，他注视着卢娜为小精灵合上双眼，入土为安。一年多来他第一次躺在一张柔软的床上，渐渐沉入了无梦的睡眠。

奥利凡德是被比尔叫醒的，比尔告诉他哈利·波特想要和他谈谈。他竭己所能把自己知道的全部告诉了哈利，而哈利显然知道一些他本人不应该知道的事。奥利凡德的一部分的确希望黑魔王得到老魔杖——他也别无选择。

小屋孤零零地屹立在悬崖之上，俯瞰着大海，墙是贝壳嵌成的，俯瞰着大海。这是一个美丽而孤独的地方，可以听到持续的潮起潮落的声音，奥利凡德喜欢透过窗户，看着外面的辽阔的天空和空寂的大海。因为他还很虚弱，卢娜贴心地把饭菜送到他的房间，但很少允许他去外面逛逛。他很希望这里有制作魔杖的材料和工具，他答应过卢娜给她制作一根最好的魔杖，不过看来要到比尔的穆丽尔姨妈家才能实现。

一个狂风大作的夜晚，他即将离开贝壳小屋，比尔带着他走下楼梯，他紧抓着比尔的手臂，好让自己不至于跌倒。

“我会想念您的，奥利凡德先生。”卢娜走到他跟前，微笑着说。

这样的局势下，有可能再见即是永别。

“我也会想念你，亲爱的，”他拍了拍卢娜的肩膀，“在那个可怕的地方，你对我是一个莫大的安慰。”

风很大，比尔用魔杖控制着周围的气流，幻影移形到了目的地。韦斯莱家红头发的孩子们迎出来，双胞胎兄弟很麻利地安顿好了他——这倒出乎意料，毕竟奥利凡德还清楚地记得几年前这对捣蛋鬼在他的魔杖店惹的乱子。

谁都不会想到胜利来得这么快，仅仅几天后的一个晚上，韦斯莱家接到了什么消息，全部去了霍格沃茨，第二天早上，韦斯莱们疲倦地回来，告诉他伏地魔死了。

大街小巷洋溢着欢笑，猫头鹰在光天化日下穿梭，流星雨下了好几个晚上，巫师们不穿麻瓜衣服就在集会，魔法部残存的人手忙得兵荒马乱，食死徒们被投入阿兹卡班。

韦斯莱家没有参与庆祝，他们失去了儿子、弟弟和哥哥，回到了他们的陋居。奥利凡德也回到了他对角巷的小店，小店里积的厚厚的灰还来不及打扫，便挤满了失去魔杖的巫师们。他从早忙到晚上，却一点都不觉疲倦，生命又从一根根魔杖中注入他的身体。他最高兴的事是又见到了卢娜，卢娜高兴地对他说，要出发继续寻找弯角鼾兽。

卢娜这样的女孩，是一定能找到弯角鼾兽的，是吧？


End file.
